kanon_nakagawa_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
All 4 you
English lyrics ALL 4 YOU　in the white sand　ALL 4 YOU　the love of barefeet the blushing smile　hey　don't let go of my hand ALL 4 YOU　the shaking skin　ALL 4 YOU　the love of the beach I will run with you　The love of the everlasting summer color　I want it to be true The sun, the smiles, the drive under the blazin' sun what a beautiful emerald carpet The prologue of love, I'll return the last move I want to tell you these feelings My sandels flies in the blue sky The silhouette who connected my heart beats ALL 4 YOU　in the white sand　ALL 4 YOU　the love of barefeet the blushing smile　hey　don't let go of my hand ALL 4 YOU　the wind runs　ALL 4 YOU　the love of the beach I will run with you　The love of the everlasting summer color　I want it to reach The sun, with a yawn, dive into the horizon What a beautiful nightsky carpet Have a bit of courage, the distant is diminishing Please notice these feelings The symphony of the sound of waves rings out We are both one silhouette ALL 4 YOU　Let's be selfish　ALL 4 YOU　My love The blushing face, my eyes won't avert from it ALL 4 YOU　the shaking skin　ALL 4 YOU　the kiss of the beach I want to be with you, year after year and beyond ALL 4 YOU　in the white sand　ALL 4 YOU　the love of barefeet the blushing smile　hey　don't let go of my hand ALL 4 YOU　the wind runs　ALL 4 YOU　the love of the beach I will run with you　The love of the everlasting summer color　I want it to reach Romaji Lyrics ALL 4 YOU　shiroi suna ni　ALL 4 YOU　hadaashi no ai tereta egao　nee　te o hanasanaide ALL 4 YOU　fureru suhada　ALL 4 YOU　nagisa no ai kimi to hashirinuketai　tokonatsu iro no koi　kanaetai yo taiyou SUMAIRU　entenka DORAIBU nante　kirei na　EMIRARUDO juutan koi no PUROROOGU yosete wa kaesu kono omoi tsutaetai SANDARU ga aozora tondeiku kodou o tsunaida SHIRUETTO ALL 4 YOU　shiroi suna ni　ALL 4 YOU　hadaashi no koi tereta egao　nee　te o hanasanaide ALL 4 YOU　kaze ga hashiru　ALL 4 YOU　nagisa no koi kimi to hashirinuketai　tokonatsu iro no ai　todoketai yo taiyou akubi de　chiheisen e DAIBU nante　kirei na　hoshizora no juutan chotto　yuuki dashite　kyori chijimeru kono omoi　kizuite yo nami oto no SHINFONII　narihibiku futari wa hitotsu no　SHIRUETTO ALL 4 YOU　hitorijime yo　ALL 4 YOU　watashi no ai tereta yokogao　me ga hanasenai yo ALL 4 YOU　fureru suhada　ALL 4 YOU　nagisa no KISU kimi to ishou ni itai　rainen sara rainen　sono saki mo ALL 4 YOU　shiroi suna ni　ALL 4 YOU　hadaashi no koi tereta egao　nee　te o hanasanaide ALL 4 YOU　kaze ga hashiru　ALL 4 YOU　nagisa no koi kimi to hashirinuketai　tokonatsu iro no ai　todoketai yo Japanese Lyrics ALL 4 YOU　白い砂に　ALL 4 YOU　裸足の愛 照れた笑顔　ねぇ　手を離さないで ALL 4 YOU　触れる素肌　ALL 4 YOU　渚の愛 君と走りぬけたい　常夏色の恋　叶えたいよ 太陽　スマイル　炎天下ドライブ なんて　綺麗な　エメラルド絨毯 恋の　プロローグ　寄せては返す この想い　伝えたい サンダルが青空　飛んでいく 鼓動をつないだ　シルエット ALL 4 YOU　白い砂に　ALL 4 YOU　裸足の愛 照れた笑顔　ねぇ　手を離さないで ALL 4 YOU　風が走る　ALL 4 YOU　渚の愛 君と走りぬけたい　常夏色の恋　届けたいよ 太陽　アクビで　地平線へダイブ なんて　綺麗な　星空の絨毯 ちょっと　勇気出して　距離縮める この想い　気づいてよ 波音のシンフォニー　鳴り響く 二人はひとつの　シルエット ALL 4 YOU　一人占めよ　ALL 4 YOU　わたしの愛 照れた横顔　目が離せないよ ALL 4 YOU　触れる素肌　ALL 4 YOU　渚のキス 君と一緒にいたい　来年再来年　その先も ALL 4 YOU　白い砂に　ALL 4 YOU　裸足の愛 照れた笑顔　ねぇ　手を離さないで ALL 4 YOU　風が走る　ALL 4 YOU　渚の愛 君と走りぬけたい　常夏色の恋　届けたいよ Listen Now Category:Character Songs Category:Templates Category:Music Category:Collectibles